The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) design. In particular, it relates computer executable models for simulating devices and circuits.
As microelectronics arts progress toward ever smaller and complicated devices, the reliability of simulator models become questionable. There is a need for evaluating the quality of circuit/circuit simulator models.